


An Introduction to Aestheticverse

by Insane_but_smart



Series: Aestheticverse [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane_but_smart/pseuds/Insane_but_smart
Summary: You may want to read this before reading anything else in this series- things will make more sense this way.
Series: Aestheticverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679476
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	An Introduction to Aestheticverse

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited to share this!  
> Let me go scream in a corner real quick-  
> aaaaaa-

Heya! So, here to learn about this AU, are you?

It’s simple, really. This is a swapped multiverse- which, I know, isn’t made obvious by the name, but shush! It matters not! You're aware of it now.

Essentially, these characters keep most of their personalities at the start, and then they develop from there. What I’m trying to get at here is that these people are going to differ from their original UTMV counterparts  _ personality-wise _ , but still ultimately ending up in the same positions.

The people who swap places are as follows:

Blue is swapped with Nightmare (and vice versa), and Cross is swapped with Dream (and vice versa). Error and Ink are not swapped with anyone, for personal reasons (*cough cough* IT’S EXPECTED *cough cough*) 

Aesthetic!Blue is called Rigel, Aesthetic!Cross is called Flare, Aesthetic!Dream is Ray, and finally, Aesthetic!Nightmare is called Lilac! (and, for the record, he’s not corrupted.)  
Error and Ink keep their names. Because they have literally no reason to be called otherwise.

Thanks for listening to my dumb idea- I’ll see you guys later!

**Author's Note:**

> -aaaaaaaaa...  
> Oh, you're back. Hey.  
> Did you guys learn anything new?  
> Maybe about a certain multiverse, perhaps?


End file.
